The present invention relates to a drive device control unit.
A drive device control unit that is integrally fixed to a drive device has been recently developed as a control unit of a drive device having a rotating electrical machine (a motor and a generator) for use in an electric vehicle, a hybrid vehicle, and the like (e.g., see, for example, Japanese Patent Application Publication No. JP-A-2003-199363 (pages 5 to 7, FIG. 1)). There is a demand for TIUI drive device control unit to have improved reliability by assuring resistance to the vibration of a drive device and to have a reduced size, a reduced weight, a reduced number of parts, and improved manufacturability.
In order to meet such demands, a drive device control unit described in Japanese Patent Application Publication No. JP-A-2003-199363 (pages 5 to 7, FIG. 1) is a unit accommodating an inverter for driving a rotating electrical machine included in a drive device and includes a control substrate that controls the drive device. The drive device control unit includes a case for mounting a switching element power module of the inverter, a capacitor bracket for mounting a smoothing capacitor for the inverter, and a control substrate bracket for mounting the control substrate. The capacitor bracket is fixed to the case and the control substrate bracket is fixed to the capacitor bracket.